Who'sThat?
by yunjae1986
Summary: Sasuke renown cheif editor of Savoir Faire released an anticipated edition with the current number one actor/model at the front page and the company was sure that their sale was going to go through the roof. The e-mails were jammed packed with public response but all were asking for the identity of the mysterious beauty that stood behind the background. Who's that? SasuXNaru
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

A finger came to hook beneath the slim chin, gently guiding its owner up so that he could take in the beautiful features once again. Eyes still closed, but Sasuke knew what lies beneath those wonderfully lashed eye lids. A thumb moved to wipe away the remains of tears; evidence of confusion and hurt. Sasuke wanted to put those toiling emotions to rest.

He descended, capturing supple lips. A gasp escaped from the other and those lids opened wide in surprise as Cerulean blue bore into his Onyx ones. Sasuke could feel the slighter male moved to back away however the raven will not allow it. Swiftly, he hooked his arms around the blond and pulled him into an embrace while the other slid into soft blond hair, tugging their heads closer, their kiss deeper.

Naruto's body went limp against the taller male; eyes drifting close as he felt drugged with tingling pleasure. He felt wondrous shiver down his neck and through his spine. His mind was telling him to push this man away but his body was already a slave to this passion; already acknowledging that the other man could awaken his slumbering desires.

A tongue slid through his lips to tease and the blond parted his lips ever so willingly. This fuelled the already burning heat within Sasuke and he was trying hard to keep himself from giving into the want to dominate the blonde in his arms.

This overwhelming feeling is terrifying him. He had always been in control of his emotions. To allow himself to corner the slighter male and to take advantage of him in his current emotional state is an indescribable crime for a Uchiha.

His parents are probably turning in their grave.

*Clank*

The sound of metal on the floor caused Sasuke to pull back abruptly. Shit. The raven head turned swiftly but all he saw was a fleeting shadow and he made a run for it.

'_Too late'_ Sasuke thought when he saw a dark figure riding past on a bike. _'It's going to be on the front page tomorrow'._

* * *

Me: Hi all, Naruto is not all bubbly in this story and there there will be angsty moments but I can gurantee one thing, its a good ending...Interested? Review and encourage. 'See' you guys again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/U: Hi all, I hope you are looking forward to read my story. Just in case one of you stumbled onto my YunJae version of this story, might as well let you know first. I wouldn't want someone accusing me of plagiarism. I wrote a similar plot for a diff couple fanfic. I doubt you guys read it before though. It was a romantic comedy one shot, but I'm going to make a drama out of the plot for this one. Definitely longer and complicated than my old one. Hope you like. =)

* * *

**About 6 Months ago***

The principle continued to explain in the most acceptable way he possibly could however it all just comes down to the same meaning. '_You have to leave'_. Naruto didn't want to be rude so the young blond remained silent and kept his tired eyes on the middle age man before him. The new principle is a nice man but he is a business man.

Naruto's mind drifted to Sarutobi as his heart became sore. The ex-principle just passed away a couple of months before from an unexpected heart attack and now replaced by this new chap who was going on and on about understanding and responsibilities.

"-I'm sorry but you have not been able to pay your fees for 2 months now"

_I know._

"you are good in your studies I'm aware of that-"

_I know_

"- but we have to be fair to the othe-"

_I know. Damn it I know…._

* * *

Each step was heavier than the other. It felt like his legs were trying to melt themselves into the floor and stay there. He dragged himself down the steps knowing that it will be the last as teardrops followed one after another. He did not care how he looked; he was feeling miserable and there aren't many people around anyway because the classes are still on.

_Sarutobi-jiji…._

The 24 year old continued to walk towards the main gate, his mind deep in thought while sadness seeped into his being. Now that Sarutobi-jiji is gone, no one is here to shield him. The board was trying to kick him out a long time ago when he had troubles paying for the fees but the old principle had helped him and became his guarantor. When people found out, they hawkeyed them; His papers double checked, his good marks questioned and Sarutobi's decisions are suspected to be bias. Naruto wanted to refuse the idea but the old man persisted.

"_I can see that you are very eager to study. You work hard and I want to help you. Don't care about what people say. You and I know that we are not doing anything wrong" _

Naruto smiled in amusement when he recalled the earlier times when they had met. He was not really one for education actually; he was too busy to learn and almost gave it up completely during the first semester. It was tough on his money. However, Sarutobi managed to convince him that education was important and that no matter how street smart he could be it's the certificate that would get him a job. Those papers would help him in getting a better job and better salary.

It's obviously not going to happen now.

* * *

The light from the cameras flashed every now and then, making him turn away. He had been staring at it for too long he's beginning to see stars. Today's photo shoot is longer than usual The guy who is currently posing in a new clothing line for the front cover of SF- Savoir Faire mag, Hyuuga Neiji. The star recently finished co-ed in a Korean series that became a hit. Thet series is still airing but the actor/model male is currently wanted in the industry. SF was lucky to grab a hold of him first after his first debut in acting.

The male is all, fair skinned, has long dark hair that not many could pull of without looking overly effeminate and eyes that are unusually pale shade of hazel. Admiring the man, Naruto sighed. Sometimes he thought about it too; about being famous.

Not happening.

"Hey! Stop day dreaming and hold it straight!" The photographer shouted.

"Hai!" The blond jerked back into position and held the reflecting mirror in the right angle as the camera clicked away.

"Uwaa~~h" Naruto stretch his arms and flex them a bit to loosen up. It's finally break time and he is going to grab his cup ramen to eat in a cosy corner like he always does. The shoot is almost done and he needs to rush over to his second job.

Opening the lunch box, the aroma of miso soup drifted through his nostrils and his stomach in respond. "That hungry huh little fella?" He said, rubbing circles around his abdomen. He removed his spoon from the wrapper and dug in.

"Haaaaaah?!"

The photographer's voice boomed across the studio. He looked unhappily at the props manager and that is the mark of doom. Gai has a tamper of a volcanic eruption but he is very much praised for the perfectionist in him. All his pictures brought out the beauty in every person. Well he isn't paid six figures for nothing.

"We are so sorry sir! One of my boys had driven off to get it. He should be back soon" The props manager said.

Gai massaged his forehead. "And what happens if he doesn't?"

"I-I...um.."

"You can't even give me a concrete answer. We'd better find another solution to this. It isn't possible to postponed the shoot another day. Hyuuga-san is flying tomorrow morning for another interview in Korea!"

Naruto slurped on his noodle silently by the corner as he watches the two men debate what to do next. The props manager suddenly received a call and he walked away for a moment before he came back to Gai's side. The blond almost finished his food when the photographer blew up once again when he was told that the forgotten prop is stuck in the jam.

"I can't believe this is happening! You'd better find something to replace that backdrop or get another model to fill up the space! I don't care how you do it! Go now! No excuses!" Gai shouted and the round props manager ran off to try and salvage the situation.

Naruto became a bit worried. _Is this going to delay his time off?_

"Yo"

A familiar voice came. Naruto turned to smile at Temari, one of the professional stylists of this large company. "Wassup?" She greeted.

"Nothing much... I hope we can finish the shoot soon though" he said, pulling a stool over for Temari to sit.

"Yeah...Choji is goin nuts. The on-call models are fully booked too. I don't know what's gonna happen. Gai will have his head if it doesn't work out not to mention Hyuuga's manager, his agent bla bla…"

"Uh huh... And it's not even his fault. But I guess that what managers are for" Naruto said and they both chuckled at that.

Naruto packed the unwanted props and proceed to take out the ones that were intended to be used for the next round of shoot when he felt Temari's stare. Still focusing of his work, he asked "May I know the reason for you to look at me like that?"

The girl cocked her head to the side, causing her short bob to bounce a little "Have you ever thought about trying your chance at modeling? Or even advertising? Or something like that?"

Naruto turned to her with a disbelieving look on his face. He just shook his head at the absurdity of the idea. "I'm not tall Temari and I don't think this" He paused as he pointed at himself from head to toe, "Is what girls are looking for".

"Nonsense! Your height may be average but that is good enough for mag shots. A model doesn't always have to be on the runway. I think you have a pretty good body beneath those baggy clothes"

"And how would _you_ know that?"

"You were changing and the door was open" Temari grinned toothily. "Don't worry. You were just changing your shirt. I'm not _thaaat _rude"

"Well thanks for the compliment but no thanks to modelling. It's not my thing"

The girl straightened with a hand on her hip. "Seriously Naruto. All you need to do take off that horrid looking beanie-"

"I like this beanie!"

"- chop of that long hair of yours that is soooooo overgrown and lemme have my way with it. You have nice hair but think it's a wee bit too long and it needs some life. Lemme do some styling for you and you will look great. Really. Please."

"Thanks for the compliment again"

"Naruto. I'm not kidding"

"So am I"

Temari pouted. "Fine. Be that way" receiving a chuckle in respond. She left Naruto to his devices and took a stroll around the studio. Her job with Hyuuga is done. All she needs to do is just touch up on his makeup but that only needs to be done on set. Doing it now would just have it ruined sooner.

While the star is taking a break in his special corner, Chouji looked rather devastated at his mobile, texting the whole world for help. So she decided to go over and talk to the poor man. "Hey, how's it?"

"Sucks" The plump male replied flatly.

"Oh… So is the shoot still happening?" Temari grimaced.

Chouji rubbed his at his face. "I dunno, Gai is talking to Hyuuga's manager right now. Ugh I am so in deep shit"

Temari didn't know how she could help either. This is serious. Chouji might lose his job if this whole thing goes down the drain. In the midst of her thought, Naruto's voice echoed through the room as he called over another co-worker to help him. Her lips tugged into a smile as her 'bulb' lighted. Patting the devastated male on the shoulder, she smiled gleefully "May I suggest an idea?"

* * *

"Shachou!" Ten Ten came running into the smoking room, coughing a little when the smoke entered her nostrils. She grabbed some tissues by the stand and covered her nose as she weaved through the people in the smoking lounge towards her boss, the editor of SF.

Uchiha Sasuke looked at the petite girl, annoyance on his features for having his moment of silence interupted. "Whats the emergency? Can't u wait until I'm done? You're gonna have an asthma attack if you keep coming in here" He said as he blew out the smoke away from his secretary.

Tenten took out her inhaler and gave herself a pump. "I have news!" she announced ecstatically "Sale already exceeded 800 000 copies in just a few days! More orders are coming in! We are going to beat Akatsuki by 26%!"

The chief editor raised a brow and everyone in the room looked at him simultaneously at the news. The momentary silence was immediately broken when cheers, whistles and applause filled the room. Sasuke beamed internally of course. The smirk on his face was enough to show his approval of this news and he can't wait for his idiotic director of a brother to get a hold of this news as well.

"Yoku dekimashita" Sasuke said as he stubbed his cigarette and made way to his office with Tenten right behind. Picking up the phone, Sasuke waited eagerly to deliver the news to Itachi. He could feel his ego bloating already.

It's getting late but it's the weekend and he still felt energetic. Probably because of the adrenaline. He promised to throw a party to celebrate this victory and the whole building is already in a buzz for that day to come. All the other staffs had gone back save for a few who are just about to do the same.

Sasuke stretched back against his chair and sighed in content as he slid down his soft chair. A hand lazily moved to the mouse and shifted the cursor on his mailbox icon. Clicking it, his SF logo screen was replaced with a list of unread messages. And it was unusually a tad too many.

* * *

From: princess_09 

To:Dear editor,

This months issue is the bomb! Thank you so much. By the way, there is another guy in the background. Who's that? He looks interesting.

* * *

From: iamabitch 

To:

Dear editor,

I love the pictures of Hyuga Neji! And the interview column was hilarious. Thank you for answering my question. It helped me a lot. Another thing, who's that at the background? Is he a new model? He has nice profile. If he is a new star, can I have his autograph?

* * *

From: angel1980 

To: To the editor,

If you don't mind, I'd like to know who's that guy in the back with Hyuga Neji?

Thank you.

* * *

Who is that?

_Who is tHat model?_

whO's ThAt?

**Who is that person?**

_**Who's that blond man?**_

Sasuke's eye twitched. He swore if he read any more of that email he is going to combust.

Everyone is almost here except for the director because he was on vacation, leaving Sasuke to deal with this dilemma. And the reason for his dilemma right now is all because of his stupid compulsive brother and that blur-ish figure that stood far behind the background of Hyuuga Neji front page shot. Hell, it's almost like a silhouette. Why the fuck was the readers so curious about that man? At least three quarter of the mails had inquired about it! _Why the fuck did his brother insisted that he find this man?!_

But he has to admit though, that it is quite a nice silhouette. The stylist probably didn't do much on him since the idea was for him to just be a 'prop'. However, after looking at the picture more closely now, the raven noticed the nice blond locks that seemed to shine even though the light wasn't much focused on him. Only the side of his face could be seen, revealing well bridged nose and parted slim lips. His back profile is confortable to look at; a shoulder that is not too wide, a waist that are on the slim side but not off-putting.

Sasuke recalled the devious look on his brother's face. _'Find him' _He said. The raven rubbed his forehead.

* * *

The melody of Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu echoed through the spacious living room as the mobile on the piano rang. The music went on for a bit more and just before it goes pianisimo, Hyuuga Neji picked up his call. "What do you want Kiba?" The deep smooth voice didn't hide his annoyance.

"Waaaa~~h Neji! I'm hurt I just wanted to congratulate you! I saw the SF mag! It was supper-"

The brunet listened in passing as his childhood friend continued to rant excitedly about everything under the sun. Sitting on his leather sofa, eyes drifting over to the copy a of SF magazine on the coffee table. His fingers itched and he reached for the Matt cover. Slim fingers traced the silhouette of the figure posing by the side of the page as a smile slowly crept its way to the owner's lips.

* * *

Au: Waaaaah... God I kept on changing my characters here and there and tried to make things smoother... so hard..I hope this is interesting... Review and fuel meh...


	3. Chapter 3

A/U: Hi guys, another chpt for you. Thanks for the reviews. As the chpts goes, more things will piece up. But I do have something to confess though, I know nothing about the fashion industry. Just on the surface. So I might be wrong about certain things but to avoid that from happening, I keep these details a bit brief and probably twist it a bit to make it convenient for myself, but of course I won't stray to the point of ridicule. I do research before diving in ya know. Wouldn't wanna make a fool outta myself. Anyway I think the story plot is more important. So guys, enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke was on the way to the office when his phone called for his attention. Grabbing his Samsung Galaxy III, he slid to unlock the screen to see the message from his brother _'Otouto….Get food for Chidori'_

The raven sighed, turning his Audi S4 Avant into the next lane to make a U-turn. At the traffic lights, he quickly keyed in the internet on his smartphone for a pet store in the area. He recalled seeing one around here before.

Several names were listed but he decided to just pick one on the top. As the light turned green, Sasuke stepped on the accelerator. He hate being late to work although he is entitled to that privilege.

On the way, his thoughts went back to the 'mysterious man' problem. He tried to check with the HR to see if they hold records of all part-timers but they said 'no'. The production team are given their own monthly budget so they handle their own recruitment for part-timers and handles their records. Part-timer records of the production team would only be submitted twice a month; once in the middle of the month and the other is the end of the HR will deal with part-timers who are directly involved in the office building. It is easier that way because the production team's recruitment for help fluctuates depending of the activity they are doing. So now, Tenten is going around the team assigned on the Hyuuga Neji's photoshoot for more info.

It's been two days and so far no progress.

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Yeah coming!" Came the muffled voice in reply before the blond walked out from the salon room and towards his boss, Umino Iruka.

"Sorry, were you doing a pet's hair?"

"Nope I'm done. Anything?" The blond asked as he wiped his wet hands on his apron.

"Have you placed the orders for the can foods?"

"Yup but the accessories, not yet. I haven't finished the stock check"

"It's ok. I'll do that"

Just then the doorbell chimed and instinctively Naruto greeted in his usual way. His gaze fell upon a tall figure in the most expensive looking suit those blue eyes has ever seen. As the blond proceeded to assist the customer Iruka excused himself into the store room to do inventory.

"Iraishimase"

The raven just nodded in reply and went straight for the shelves without removing his shades.

"Please call for me if you need help" The blond added.

Since there was no reply, Naruto figured that help is not needed so he went over to wait at the cashier and shortly after, the customer emerged from behind the shelves with a bag of 10kg of science diet pellets and 2 large cans of meat.

"Is there anything else you need sir?" The blond asked as he scanned the bar codes into the system.

"No"

"In that case" Naruto pressed the enter button "¥5,046.07 sir"

The blond waited as the raven took out his wallet, noting the smooth looking leather and the crispy notes that was handed to him. When he returned the change their fingers brushed and he noted that although the hand is a bit larger than his, the raven has nice fingers.

Naruto offered a small smile. "Would you like me to help you with your things to your car? Wouldn't want your suit to get ruined"

The raven customer cleared his throat, and removed his shades. "S-sure"

The blond mentally raised a brow at the stutter but just moved to carry the purchased item. "Sakura! I'm going to step out a bit. Cover for me!" He called out to his colleague.

"Haaaaa~i!" The girl replied and Naruto proceeded to walk out from behind the cash register just as the pink haired girl emerged from the back of the pet Salon.

The raven walked towards the exit and the smaller male followed. Reaching the vehicles parked a couple of meters ahead; the customer took out his car keys and pressed on the remote. Blue eyes noticed the lights of an Audi parked behind the red SUV, light up in response. So he went straight for the booth.

The customer opened the door for him and he bent down to put the load in. As he was adjusting the plastic bags, his beanie came loose and fell on the ground. Blond hair tumbled out of the encasement and pooled at his shoulders.

Naruto was about reach for his overused beanie but the other hand got to it first. The blond straightened himself and thanked the man. He hurriedly took the beanie and stuffed it into his apron pocket, a bit embarrassed with the little hole on it. '_I need to get a new one' _Naruto told himself as he shut the back of the car.

"Arigatogozaimasu. See you again" He said and left the raven to look at his retreating back.

Sasuke looked at his watch and cursed at the time. Starting his Audi, he head towards SF. As he walked into the building, he was greeted people from all departments and as he stepped into his office, Tenten came over with a hot cup of black coffee with two cubes of sugar beside it (he prefers to put the cubes himself) and a couple of biscotti to accompany his caffeine intake.

Tenten placed the list of agenda for the day and left the room for her boss to settle down before beginning their day. The raven switched on his computer and while waiting for it to boot up, he leaned back against his ergonomic leather chair and enjoy his steaming cuppa.

Cerulean blue eyes popped into his mind that seemed even bluer with his sunshine locks around the heart shaped face. The raven really didn't expect that to see that from a boy in baggy clothes and what is all that hair doing hiding in a beanie?

There is a sense of familiarity that he just can't pin on.

"I'm pretty sure your sugar is well stirred"

Sasuke jolted in his seat almost spilling his cuppa. "Shit… aniki!" His older brother was already sipping on his own mug of coffee on the seat across him.

"Something you wanna share?"

"I'm just thinking about work of course…. and why are you back so soon? I thought you texted me from Osaka"

"I didn't want to leave Chidori alone for too long"

The younger of the two choked on his coffee "But you just left _two _days ago!"

"Chidori won't eat properly without me around"

"I think that is _your_ excuse"

* * *

A waiter opened the door and Tenten thanked him as she walked past him. She spotted her friend seating at the table by the corner and quickly made her way over.

"Sorry! I was caught up with a few emergency documents before I could step out with a free mind"

Temari smiled. "It's okay. We have like…" she paused as forest green eyes glance at her watch "..an hour to devour our food"

"Have you ordered?"

"Nope, waiting for you~" Temari passed one Lunch menu to her and they both browsed the main courses. After they have placed their orders, they began to chat leisurely, updating each other just about everything that has happened from the last time they have met.

Temari noticed Tenten sigh as the girl stirred the cubes of ice in her coke forlornly. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nah... just some guy we are looking for. Well, my _boss_ is looking for actually"

"Oh I see…. and I'm guessing you haven't found him from this…." Temari suggested with her hands at the girl opposite her "…shitty look you're giving"

Tenten chuckled in respond "Yeah…."

"Well _if _it isn't _soooo_ confidential, maybe you can tell me about it and I might be able to help?"

"Yeah well…" Tenten sighed "okay… you know our latest issue right? The one with Hyuuga Neji on it?"

"uh-huh.."

"We are looking for the other guy, the blond one?"

Temari's eyebrows shot up to her bangs. "The one with the low pony tail?"

"Ya"

"Seriously?"

"Well yeah. The mails came in by the thousands and almost every one of 'em was asking about the guy"

Temari began to laugh uncontrollably causing Tenten's heart to jump at her friend's outburst "W-what?"

"Thats Naruto. A new props staff I met a couple of times. I styled him up! Doesn't he look good?!" She bounced in her seat. "People actually asked about him? That's awesome!"

"Hold on!" Tenten grabbed her bag and pulled out a file. Flipping it open, she took out a copy of the cover of SF's latest issue. "As in this one" She jabbed at the unfocused figure.

"Yup! But man it's pretty blur. Ah~What a waste. Still he looks cool doesn't he? Mysterious Man fits the description"

"Doyouhavehisnumber?"

"huh?"

" . .Number?"

"No… but I think I know who does"

Tenten held Temari's hand in a heartfelt grasp. "I love you man"

* * *

The door to his office burst open in a loud bang. "Kachou I found the guy!"

"My door!"

"Sorry!"

"What guy?"

"Your guy! Mystery man! Well, yeah, technically. Sorta. Remember Temari?" since all Tenten got was a flat look on his face she continued "You know the makeup girl I met during recruitment last year?"

No sign of recognition.

"The fashion disaster? Christmas tree?"

"Ah the one with red and green stripped shirt, yellow skirt… sneakers and two pigtails"

"Yeah that one but she's not a fashion disaster anymore by the way… and guess what?"

"She thinks she knows someone who has his number"

"…"

"I'll get his number! we just need to get a hold of the assistant props manager. He was on leave but he should be back by now"

* * *

"Naruto~ are you done?" Iruka asked.

"Hai, just lemme check the pets again"

The blond went into the pet hotel and did one final sweep just to make sure they are all okay and their supplies sufficient. He stopped before the large cage that held a 1 year old Great Dane and gave its head a little ruffle. "Taji~ Oyasumi~ don't be naughty okay? I'll walk you tomorrow"

At that he left after ensuring the lights at the back are off. His boss waited for him to before activating the alarm system. After Naruto locked the door, they both walked to Iruka's Suzuki SX4 Sedan.

They buckled up and Iruka started the engine; the radio immediately crooned some jazz music and so did his stomach. The blond clutched his abdomen and dared a glance at the brunet beside him only to see an amused smirk on his face.

"Shall we go have supper?" Iruka asked, his eyes not taking away from the road.

"Iiyo Iruka-san I have food at home"

"Come on~ Join me. I need to eat too. I'd hate to eat by myself since you are already with me. Neh?"

Naruto hesitated for a bit but Iruka really did looked like he wanted to so he agreed. "One condition"

The brunette chuckled "Alright, shoot"

"This meal will be on me"

"Hai Hai"

The blond male could not allow Iruka to keep paying for him. The 35 year old man was like a brother figure to him. Naruto had worked with him during his struggles in college and after. When the brunet got hold of the news that he was forced to leave his education, his ever kind hearted boss wanted to offer him help financially but Naruto declined politely. It was too much money to accept even though it is just for loan.

But regretfully his heart was just not there anymore.

Ever since then, he was taken in as a permanent employee. Iruka knew that this is not Naruto's dream job. As much as the younger male loved animals, they are both aware that the blond was yearning for something else in his life; something more. Naruto expressed his concern but Iruka was fine with it. The brunet told him to stay until he found something he liked. And their relationship shall remain even so.

On top of that, Iruka had even given him leniency to work part time at other places as long as they do not interrupt his work at the pet shop. It's not that Iruka is not paying him well enough; the blond just wants to try everything and hoped to discover what he really wanted. He just lost his perspective throughout the years; even more so after he dropped out of college.

If he'd ever had a brother, Iruka will be it.

They made a turn at the corner and continued for another few minutes before stopping at a small family stall that they had visited many times before; Ichiraku. They got down and sat at one of the tables outside. The weather was good to them; it was cool and nice.

"Please don't hold back"

"Haha when have I ever. But I'll have just my usual Spicy Miso Chashuu ramen I suppose. What about you Naru?"

"Um.. I'll have the same but extra spicy~ heh. Oh and gyoza?" Naruto looked at the other.

"Fine with me"

The blond lifted his arm for attention and shortly after he caught Ayame's eye. The owner's daughter walked over quickly. "Naruto! Iruka-san! How are you? Didn't see you guys lately. Busy?" she asked, taking out her note and pen.

"Yeah kinda. I can see that you guys are pretty busy too" Naruto noted the crowded shop and two additional people in the shop's uniform shirt "and I think you have more staff too?"

"Yes, two recruits… just got them last week thank God. So what will you have?"

"The usual, but he will have the extra spicy and Gyoza" Iruka replied quickly.

"Ocha?"

"Yes"

Naruto pondered for a moment before deciding on Sencha.

"Hey Bourne Legacy is out wanna watch?" The brunet suggested excitedly

"Ooh I like that show. I watched all of them"

"Same same…. Sooooo Fri?"

"Deal"

They chatted for a good 15 minutes before the food arrived. Naruto was about to dig in but his mobile rang just as he was about to take his first bite. "Damn" he cursed getting a chuckle out of Iruka. He dug his phone out of the pocket of his khaki pants and flipped his Blue Docomo flip phone open.

"Uzumaki here"

"Hi Uzumaki Naruto right?"

"Uh yeah, Can I help you?"

"I need to confirm if you were the prop staff who was in the same shot with Hyuuga Neji?"

Naruto was a bit shock at the question. None of his friends new about it."Excuse me, may I know who am I speaking to?"

"Oh... yeah, my apologies. I am the editor in chief of SF, we haven't met. But I'll just get to the point"

"O-okay…. No wait how did you get my number?"

"Nara Shikimaru, the assistant props manager"

"It's supposed to be confidential"

"Yes, but he was convinced when his job is on the line"

"Hey that's like… harassment!"

"No, it's persuasion. Now listen, please"

Naruto decided to stop arguing. Even though the person on the line was polite, the blond could tell from the tone of his voice and speech that he is a person of influence. Not that was afraid of course.

"Ever since this month's issue was out, we received many mails that have inquired about you. Your picture has captivated many readers. My bro- excuse me, the _chairman_ of the company saw it as an opportunity of investment if we could have you to sign a contract with us and be our company's model.

"Are you serious?!" Naruto heard the other male chuckled over the other side. Iruka looked at him questioningly from the side and he mouthed 'I'll explain to you later' before returning to the conversation at hand.

"Yes. Before you refuse this offer, if you would, please meet me at my office tomorrow? I will elaborate further on it. We can discuss"

"Oh wow.. um.. Can I give it a thought first? And maybe I can call you?"

"Don't worry about it Uzumaki-san. We are not going to pressure you into it. Just come over and let us have a proper discussion. Face to face"

"Um. Okay.. well I can't tomorrow, I'm working. Maybe….. this Sat?"

"Right, just give me a moment" Naruto heard papers flipping from the other line before the editor continue "I'm free around 2pm how about you?"

"It's fine"

"Alright then. See you this Sat at 2pm. My assistant Tenten will meet you at the lobby and bring you up"

"Okay"

"I'll be seeing you then"

"Yes. Thank you."

Naruto stared at his phone for a moment, then only had he realised that he hadn't known nor had he asked for the man's name. Suppose he'll just ask the assistant at the office tomorrow.

"Whats the matter?" His Iruka asked in concern.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Nothing urgent. Just the editor of the SF magazine company. He wants to see me"

"Editor? One of your odd jobs I suppose?"

"Yeah but I wasn't working with the writing and editing team or whatever you call it. I was with production team, with the props... Where we help out on-site during photo shoot and stuff"

"What? Like adjust the lighting, set up the area and all those gadgets they use..."

"Something like that or a runner..." Then he added to himself "Basically I'm no one important"

* * *

Finally Saturday has arrived and Sasuke had not felt so restless in a while. The founding of his mysterious man had also lightened up his spirits and he looked forward to meet the man; His mind already conjuring many images of how this man would look before. He glanced at his watch

1.15pm

Just another 45 minutes. Maybe he'll go grab something at Starbucks across the road. He buzzed the secretary on the phone. "Tenten I am going down to grab a bite. I'll be quick. Let me know when my appointment is here"

"Yes sir"

Naruto reached the bus stop close to the office building. "It's only 1.20pm anyway" He mused. There is still time for a quick bite and Tully's is just right across

The blond walked out to the main road, waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green with the other crowed. The sun was shining awfully bright today. Not that he hated it but, it hadn't rained for days now. He took out the folded pieces of flyer from his bag and fanned himself with it.

Ah, a bit better. The light finally flashed green and he strode across the road hurriedly when he noticed the increasing number of people entering and queing. Another person bumped into him as he was about to stepped into the opened door.

"Ah sor-" The words just got stuck at his throat when he recognized almost instantaneously who the other man is. The raven haired man looked just as surprised as he did. "The pet shop" he said and Naruto nodded in confirmation.

The man is dressed in more formal attire today; off-white long sleeves dress shirt with grey stripes, dark grey vest and a matching pair of pants. His hair is the most obvious change; the raven hair was not as stylish as the other day but it made a lot of difference to this man's outlook.

When they met at the pet shop, the ends of the hair were sticking out in soft spikes towards the back while the bangs and side burns would frame the side of his face. But today his hair was all combed to the back; it's neat and very outstanding. Naruto felt a bit intimidated with his outfit that consists of a simple polo shirt he got from the flea market, dark blue jeans, loafers and a of course his beanie. A _new_ one.

"After you" the raven politely stepped aside for Naruto to move first.

"Thank you" The blond then proceeded to stepped into line and waited for his turn with the other male behind him.

The silence was really awkward but thank the Gods, his turn was next. "One cafe latte with hazelnut please and toasted muffin with bacon and eggs thank you"

As the smaller male moved to the 'collection' counter the raven stepped forward to place his order. "Americano and a smoked Salmon bagels thanks" He watched the raven stood impatiently for his order. After paying he went to stand beside him once more. Naruto's order was done first.

"See you" The blond said briefly and left the premise.

Sasuke was rather amused at what the blond male has ordered. It is so...him. He wanted to say something but he didn't really know how to strike a conversation with a stranger. Just wasn't his thing. His personality isn't as approachable as other people but he had always been alright with it. Itachi used to make him socialize more during his modeling days; it is good for building your modeling career. But modeling didn't really sit well with him either. The attention was unwanted and considering that Itachi (an ex-model himself) had enough experience in the field and connections, they both decided build the Savoir Faire together with some reliable professionals.

Uchihas' are more than just models. They are entrepreneurs.

When Sasuke orders are done, he quickly made his way back to the office and he was surprised when the blond male standing in front of the reception. The receptionist picked up the receiver and waited for a moment before she spoke. Curious, he stealthily hid behind a large pillar, closest to the counter.

He took a peek and while doing so, he took a few sips of his coffee. Really, what business does he have here? An interview? Probably in the lifestyle section. Pet column? How to raise a pet? Are they covering that this month? He didn't remember it being mentioned during the meeting.

Sasuke internally smirked. The smaller male would be surprised when he finds out that he is _the_ chief editor of SF.

The sound of the elevator simultaneously 'ding-ed' behind him.

"Kachou what are you doing here?!"

His head jerked so fast at the sound of Tenten's voice, he almost got a whiplash. "Shhh~~~~"

"What?" The raven tried to shut his secretary up but it was too late. The blond spotted him. Naruto looked at him disbelievingly. "_You _work _here_"

"Hn... what are you here for?"

"I'm here to see the chief editor. Don't know his name though, I didn't get to ask. C-can you help?"

Sasuke paused. "Excuse me? You're here to see who?" He asked. But before the other male did, Tenten exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh! You _must_ be Uzumaki-san!"

* * *

A/U: Wahaha... How is Sasuke going to react?


	4. Chapter 4

Au: Hi all. Sorry it took a while. I was busy with work T-T... enjoy guys. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for adding me as your fav. Enjoy~

* * *

In the comfort his office chair, Sasuke look at the blond male before him in contemplation. His eyes averted towards the computer screen, looking at the cover of the magazine once again. Naruto's donned attire was similar to what the Raven is wearing now but the image is definitely different; it was subtle but still with impact; not at all a wallflower like the blonde's current self.

Sasuke transferred his vision onto the life version of the same guy and wondered again how did this baggily clad man, an amateur, turned into _that._

"Uchiha-san, um… would you like to explain to me?"

"Oh, right... Honestly this is a bit unexpected"

"Tell me about it"

"..."

"..."

"Alright, like I've mentioned on the phone, we are interested in having you join our company as a model. But because you are not a model by profession and have neither modeling backgrounds nor experience apart from _this_ one, you may need to go for some test shots. We want to make sure that this shot we have here" The raven pointed at the picture for emphasis " is not a fluke. We want to see how potential you can be in this field"

Naruto hesitated before asking. "And what if it doesn't work out?"

'Lack of confidence?' Sasuke thought, but that is something a person can overcome in time. He sat forward and placed his elbows on the table, clasping is hands, smirking challengingly.

"You will remain as an employee of a pet store and do what you always do every day. _But…._ if you succeed, you can travel, meet people, make connections that could take you anywhere, and make more money" Sasuke paused "even though you don't seemed to be the sort who is very ambitious"

In respond, a smirk graced the well-shaped lips "Don't be so sure yet Uchiha-san"

"I guess I shouldn't"

* * *

Naruto sat down in the dressing room with Temari behind him. The blond girl will be attached to him as his personal makeup artist and stylist if Naruto managed to get through this test. From the mirror before him, he could see the girl examining every part of him. 'I need to give you a new makeover' she said, while touching his hair and playing with it. She went over to her bag and took out a book on 2011's men hairstyle, flipping the pages, glancing over the pictures quickly.

Naruto was a bit reluctant to cut his hair but if he was going to give modeling a shot, guess he'll need to have his image adjusted….. a bit.

"Ah! I know what to do now~~" She exclaimed with glee "With my hands, I will turn you into a celebrity even if it will cost my life!"

"Uh... I'd rather you don't have to go to that len-"

"NO! I must. And when _we _succeed~ You will be a wanted model! Or even actor! And _moi_, a well renown stylist who groomed an amateur into an idol! I will come up with my own range of makeup-"

Naruto could feel and imaginary weight weighing down his shoulders as the girl continued to rant about her vision. Temari really shouldn't put too much hope on him. He _is_ an amateur and the previous photo shoot _could_ be a fluke. But that doesn't seem to stop her from grasping the end of his short ponytail and gave it a chop.

Frozen, he just continued to sit and stare as layers of his hair are cut off.

'God…. I hope she knows what she is doing' He prayed when he noticed the maniacal-like smile adorned on the girl's face. Naruto began to wonder if he should have turned down the agreement.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. He just finished conducting the meeting and he was happy to hear that everything is running smoothly so far. There is one more thing that he has yet to finalize and that is Naruto's Test photoshoot. A few days ago he heard from his secretary that a duckling has been transformed into a swan. And today, he is going to be the judge of that.

He walked over to his Tenten's table and informed her that he will be dropping by to the shoot and see how it goes.

"I'll be back soon"

"Hai" Tenten beamed with excitement. "Tell me how it goes"

"Hn" Sasuke waved as he walked towards the elevator. Not long after, the door opened and he stepped in, pressing the button 7.

All the way to the studio room, the raven has to admit that his heart rate was increasing at each step. He wasn't sure if he was nervous or excited. What is he going to see when he stepped into the studio? How does Naruto look like now he wonder?

As he neared the door, he heard the noise of the photographer talking with enthusiasm. "Oh _Yeee~eesss_... yes yes that's great... give me an intense look! Yes! Come on! Show me the power of youth!"

Sasuke was about to peek into the room but was startled when he felt a light tap on his arm. He turned around to see Temari standing beside him with a smile on her face. "Konichiwa Uchiha-san" She bowed " I'd like to thank you for giving me this chance and for having Naruto to be attached with me"

The raven just nodded "We'll have to see if that guy can make it... Gambate" He turned to face the inside of the studio.

At that Temari grinned. "Hai! Please go in! You won't see him from here!" She opened the door and ushered him in.

The raven stepped closer quietly as to not distract the concentration of everyone. As his peripheral view captured the entire scene, his breath hitched at what he saw.

And one would think it will look awfully punk and emo in the get up but not on Naruto; Clad in fitting black denim that were tucked into matching calf-high boots with several slim buckles on it. A black shimmering, sleeveless, hooded jacket were worn over a black tank top showed toned arms. Sasuke thought the man would a bit on the scrawny side.

He had multiple piercings on his ears that are now visible with his shorter hair; The blond strands that were once straight and long are now lightly layered. It is short on the back and slightly longer towards the front. His heavy bangs were swept aside and the longer strands framed the side of his face: Ears peeking a bit from within the voluminous hair. One would think it'll be girly on a man but not on Naruto. It fitted him perfectly. And to add a stylish touch, rings adorn his slim fingers and a bracelet glistened beneath the lights on the left wrist.

Sasuke knew in his guts that if he plays his cards right, Uzumaki Naruto is going to hit the fashion industry like a Tsunami.

Sasuke sat in the meeting room along with his brother, Tenten, Gai and Temari. Pictures were strewn across the table after it was sent for developing an hour ago. They went through the shots and picked out the ones that looked best.

Itachi nodded in approval as he went from one photo to another."These are pretty good. We could even just use these for the issue. Perhaps we could do more shots but we don't have to do it today, let's show the board members this photos and see what they have to say"

The younger raven agreed. "Maybe we can get another another model assigned to join in for the next shoot too... I think he will be more comfortable. Ah, I think Kakashi has a few, get one of em. Since its going to be an official shoot, he might get nervous... he seemed to look a bit nervous today already" Sasuke then switched his attention to the photographer "Gai when are you free?"

The male pondered for a moment before answering "Friday?"

"Friday then"

Tenten raised a brow "Um... I thought we are going to wait for the board members to decide?"

"All of us here _know_ that they are going to agree"

* * *

_Good Job_

_Good Job_

_Good Job_

_Good Job_

_Good Job _

That word kept on repeating itself in Naruto's mind after he read the message sent by Sasuke. As much as he'd like to deny it, he felt rather elated. Like a dog being told he was a good pet. Okay that is not a good example.

In amidst of his thoughts, his stomach grumbled. Instinctively he held on his abdomen and sheepishly look around if anyone heard it. Naruto looked at the time and realised that is had way passed lunch time and decided to feed himself.

* * *

SF called for an emergency meeting. Well, it is not really an emergency but it _is,_ if an Uchiha wants it to be. Outside the meeting room hung a signboard "Board of Directors meeting" and below it a list of those who are attending.

Chairman- Uchiha Itachi

Vice chairman / SF Publisher / Website - Jiraya

PR / Sales Marketing -Senju Tsunade

Financial Advisor / SF model coach – Hatake Kakashi

Chief Editor- Uchiha Sasuke

The dim lit room was in silence as all eyes looked at the projected image against the white canvas. "Uzumaki Naruto was it?" Jiraya reconfirmed.

"hn" Sasuke replied "what do you think? Good material?" The raven turned to Kakashi this time.

The spiky silver haired male nodded. "I think he is workable. I don't mind trying" He said casually as he yawned. A finger rubbed the scared eye sleepily, gaining disapproval looks from the room.

"What have you been doing really? You are _always_ so sleepy" Tsunade added with a contemplating look.

"I was helping this old lad-"

"_Okay _enough" the whole room stopped him simultaneously but Kakashi didn't seemed to care.

The blond busty woman continued "Have I seen him somewhere before? He kind of looked familiar"

"Last issue? With Neji?" Jiraya offered.

"I know that one.. I _meant_ if he'd been around the industry before? Cause I think I saw him somewhere... maybe a long time ago"

"No, he is totally green, works at a pet store" Itachi spoke this time "and, this is how he looked like before the make over". The chairman took out a couple of pictures that was taken obviously without the subject's consent; One with Naruto walking a few dogs and the other, Naruto buying some groceries from a mini-mart.

"Itachi are you crazy?!" The younger raven gawked at his older brother.

"What? I'm curious"

Tsunade tsk-ed "What a waste of beauty" She said and Jiraya nodded in agreement. "So, are we going to work on him?" The long haired male asked.

"I'd like to if we could. Kakashi?"

"Then I think that there will be a lot to work with. Does he understand how much he is worth? He needs to know that he is beautiful not in some narcissistic way, but he needs to be aware and use it or we will just have a stiff doll. The mystery look thing won't last forever"

Everyone gave the situation a thought and after a couple of minutes, Jiraya spoke first "You know what? Maybe we _could _pull this mystery thing for a bit longer"

"God, what kind of trick are you going to pull this time?" Tsunade rolled her eyes as she said so, knowing Jiraya all too well.

* * *

Now he couldn't wait to get to the studio for his next shot. Another model will be here too and Naruto felt a bit anxious about it. A _real_ model. His confidence is beginning to wilt.

NO! He shook his head.

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. "Just be yourself" He mumbled a few times before putting a foot forward.

"Ah" he gasped.

Damn. He knocked into someone. "I'm so sorry"

"S'okay" came a deep voice.

As doe eyes looked up, a handsome face came into view. He has short cropped red hair. The male was probably about his age but his green eyes reflects a certain maturity. The male smiled politely as the blond apologized once more before hurrying to the studio room. Temari will start nagging at him if he is anymore later than this.

He walked over to the studio but to his surprise, the room was empty. Huh? Did he got the wrong date? Or maybe he got the time wrong. Naruto quickly took out his phone and checked his organizer. The appointment is definitely today and he had in fact came slightly early. However, the studio shouldn't be totally unoccupied. Did they change the venue?

"Naruto!"

The blond turned around towards Temari's voice. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"Oh uh, sorry everything got delayed" The girl gave him a sheepish look "we might only start in a couple of hours"

"_Two_ more hours?"

"Sorta, yes. We didn't inform you about it because Uchiha-san thought that it would be good for you to use this time to get to know the model you are modeling with today. And he is my Brother!"

"Your brother? You never said anything about it!"

"That's because I don't encourage my sister to talk about it" Another person replied. When Naruto turned around, he was surprised to see the red haired male earlier.

"Ah! You!" Doe eyes widened

"Yes me. Nice to see you again"

Temari looked at the both of them "You knew each other?"

"We kinda bumped into each other earlier" The red haired model explained casually.

"Then why didn't you tell him about the delay?"

"I didn't _know_ its him"

"Ah.. Anyway let me officially introduce you guys then. This is Gaara and this is Naruto" He said, stepping aside for them to shake hands. "This is his first official shoot so show him the ropes okay?"

"Will do"

Temari then brought Naruto to do the make up and asked him to change into the clothes that has been arranged for the shoot. "Isn't it a bit to early to change?" The blond male asked even though he is already wearing them.

"Its alright. Why don't you go over to Gaara and hang for a bit. We still have another hour to go" She replied while her hands are storing away her cosmetics.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I have some stuff to do first. Will catch up if I can" She replied with a wink.

Naruto then walked over to Gaara, noting that he too had make up on and fully dressed in the attire for the shoot. "Hey"

"Hey... I'm going to grab some coffee. Wanna go to Tully's. We can take a short walk at the park nearby"

Naruto smiled "sure"

The red head offered and insist to buy him a cup of coffee. Naruto waited at one of the benches at the park that is noticeable from Tully's. Five minutes have passed and Gaara walked out with two cups in his hands. He spotted the blond immediately and walked over.

He took the hot cup appreciatively and sipped on the warm liquid, totally unaware of a camera clicking not too far away.

* * *

End of chapt 4!

Au: I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter~ *wink* look forward to your reviews.


End file.
